customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jomaribryan Riddles 67
Here are my 67th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Forrest Gump (1st Anniversary Edition) Four Weddings and a Funeral (10th Anniversary Edition) Season 11 of Barney & Friends is originally aired on TV in the United Kingdom from 2007-2008. Episodes: # The Babysitter '''and The Colour of Barney (U.K. Version) # '''Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite '''and Time Flies (U.K. Version) # '''Get Well and''' Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) # '''Greetings and Discoveries # News to You and Slow and Steady! # Batter Up! and Something's Missing # Picnic and Sing Opera # The Pistachio Touch and Just Desserts # Save the Day and The Missing Treasure Chest # Hide and Seek with Baby Bop and Healthy Bodies # Picture Perfect and You're a Star! # We're Gonna Get Wet and Queen for a Day # Barney Can Dance! and The Feast # Catch a Sneeze and Make Room for Riff # Baby Bop Gets Hurt and BJ's Broken Arm # A Day to Remember and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? # Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and Big Hugs # The Secret Mission and Make Something Special # The Carnival and Hic-Hic-Hiccups # Family Trip and Baby Bop Gets Lost # Hot! Hot! Hot! '''and '''One Hat Fits All # BJ's Scooter Ride and Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride # Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and A Trip to London, England # Riff's Funny Symphony and Meet a Visitor # Sing-Along in Season 11 Pulp Fiction (1st Anniversary Edition) Season 11 Songs 'is a Barney album that was released on CD in the U.K. and Australia on January 2, 2017. It has songs from the eleventh season in the U.K. and based on the 2014 soundtrack ''Season 11. '''Track List # Just Can't Get Enough (Audio Taken from: Pistachio) # Best of Friends (Audio Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Big as Barney) # Sing a Brand New Song (Audio Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Alphabet Song (Audio Taken from: Rhyming Time) # I Just Can't Wait (Audio Taken from: The Babysitter) # If You Imagine (Audio Taken from: Save the Day) # If I Lived Under the Sea (Audio Taken from: We're Gonna Get Wet) # Keep Trying (Audio Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Do Your Best (Audio Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Honesty (Audio Taken from: The Blame Game) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Audio Taken from: Hide and Seek with Baby Bop) # Together, Together (Audio Taken from: Make Room for Riff) # Welcome to Our Tea Party (Audio Taken from: Queen for a Day) # What Time is It? (Audio Taken from: Time Flies) # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Audio Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) # Barney's Name Game (Audio Taken from: What's Your Name?) # Exercise is Good for You (Audio Taken from: Slow and Steady!) # Hero (Audio Taken from: The Secret Mission) # Sing Your Song (Audio Taken from: You're a Star!) # Me and My Family (Audio Taken from: Big Hugs) # Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: The Chase) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Season 11) Trivia * The front cover of the U.K. CD, it shows Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the 17 kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) appeared without Rachel, Laura and David. * This is the only album never released in stores in North America. Quiz Show (1st Anniversary Edition) Here's a Barney album called "Season 11 Songs" released in the United Kingdom and Australia in 2017. Songs: # Just Can't Get Enough # Best of Friends # Mr. Knickerbocker # Sing a Brand New Song # Alphabet Song # I Just Can't Wait # If You Imagine # If I Lived Under the Sea # Keep Trying # Do Your Best # Honesty # Pop Goes the Weasel # Together, Together # Welcome to Our Tea Party # What Time is It? # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Barney's Name Game # Exercise is Good for You # Hero # Sing Your Song # Me and My Family # Everyone is Special # I Love You Enjoy! © Lyons Partnership/HIT Entertainment/Mattel/9Story The Santa Clause (10th Anniversary Edition) # MPAA Rating Screen # Warning Screen # "Come See What the Roar is About" # Bambi Preview # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # National Treasure Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Finding Neverland Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # The Incredibles Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement Preview # Young Black Stallion Preview # Where the Red Fern Grows Preview # Mr. 3000 Preview # Toys for Tots Commercial # "Join Us After the Feature for the Original Theatrical Trailer and the Music Video 'Christmas Will Return' After the Movie" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # THX Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. The Shawshank Redemption (1st Anniversary Edition) Here's a rare cast and crew photo from Barney & Friends on home video in 1996. The cast of characters are in this photo who were Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Tosha, Kristen, Maria, Rebecca, Carlos and Jesse. On October 6, 2015, Barney's Modern Collection (2015) is released on a DVD 4-pack to stores. This set includes Top 20 Countdown, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Barney's Birthday (2005) and This is My Habitat. Bullets Over Broadway (1st Anniversary Edition) Barney's Season 11 Photo Gallery Book is a Barney book that was released in December 2007. It also has publicity photos for Season 11 of Barney & Friends with light blue background. Red (1st Anniversary Edition) You're watching the eleventh season of Barney & Friends seen on PBS television in 2007. Everybody loves Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, along with 20 children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11 with real photos in a photograph album! Blue Sky (1st Anniversary Edition) Here are the publicity photos with light blue background appeared in every page of the book. Nell (1st Anniversary Edition) * The Cast: Meet Barney and his friends in Season 11 of Barney & Friends. * The Dinos: Meet Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff in Season 11. * The Children: Meet the 20 children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11. * Barney and the Children: Barney meeting the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) in Season 11. * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Meet BJ, Riff and Baby Bop in Season 11. * Rachel, David and Laura: Meet Barney's old friends, Rachel, Laura and David in Season 11. * New Friends: Meet Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Season 11. * Barney and Riff: Meet Barney and BJ and Baby Bop's cousin Riff in Season 11. * Mr. Copeland: Barney meets Mr. Copeland. * Friends are Special: Everybody's special in Season 11. So does Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. Tom and Viv (1st Anniversary Edition) * Singing Songs: Sing with Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Season 11. * Dancing: Megan loves to dance with Marcos and Laura and David love to dance too. Little Women (1st Anniversary Edition) * Stories: Barney reads a story to BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra. * Sharing: Megan, Ryan and Marcos share together. * Imagination: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff are imagining all the fun they have. * Playtime: Barney is playing with Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * Exploring: Explore with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff on an adventure! * Making Music: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff are making music together. * Hugging: Barney giving hugs to Amy and Melanie. * Laughter: It's fun to laugh with Barney! * Food: Barney baked cookies for his friends, Baby Bop, BJ and the children (Rachel, Laura, David, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * Exercise: Get ready to exercise with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff. On your mark...get set...start moving! * Creativity: Barney paints a picture of BJ and Riff. * Working Together: Working together by building a birdhouse with Barney and BJ. * Helping: Friends help with Barney by doing the chores. * Learning: Learn your letters, numbers, shapes and colors with Barney. The Client (5th Anniversary Edition) * Barney has his 2007-2008 costume. * Baby Bop has her 2007-2008 costume. * BJ has his 2007-2008 costume. * Riff has his 2006-2008 costume. * The Barney costume from "Pistachio" is used. * The BJ costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" is used. * The Riff costume from "The New Kid" is used. * On every page of each book, the 20 children are wearing the same clothes in Season 11 episodes 14-26: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. Nobody's Fool (1st Anniversary Edition) Here's a real publicity cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra for Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Season 3 of Barney & Friends vs. Season 11 of Barney & Friends Season 1 of Barney & Friends vs. Season 9 of Barney & Friends Season 2 of Barney & Friends vs. Season 10 of Barney & Friends From February 27, 1995 to early September 1995, this season had credits that were long as Seasons 1-2. Starting on September 11, 1995, the show utilized shorter credits and longer fundings. When Sprout aired some of this season's episodes, the station used the shorter credits version. Two new national underwriters announced as "Barney & Friends" launches "Back to School with Barney" programming celebration. A majority of Barney & Friends Season 1 (twenty episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. The first 10 episodes of Barney & Friends Season 7 originally aired on "PBS" from September 2, 2002 until September 13, 2002 while the last 10 episodes of this season originally aired on "PBS" on Fridays from September 20, 2002 until November 22, 2002. On July 29, 2016, Season 9 of Barney & Friends was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). Season 11 of Barney & Friends marks the final season produced by Connecticut Public Television. The Madness of King George (1st Anniversary Edition) * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Barney Goes to School * Barney in Concert * Rock with Barney * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Love to Read, with Barney * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island * Barney Safety * Barney Songs * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Musical Scrapbook Ed Wood (1st Anniversary Edition) * Our Friend, Barney * Let's Be Healthy * The Backyard Gang Sleepover * Barney's Magical Christmas * Barney's Make-Believe Adventure * Bedtime with Barney * Getting Ready for School * Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along * Let's Start a Band! * Let's Show Respect * Barney's Treehouse Fun Heavenly Creatures (1st Anniversary Edition) * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * It's Time for Counting * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party * My Party with Barney * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Barney's First Adventures * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Come on Over to Barney's House * Be My Valentine, Love Barney * Barney's Musical Castle * Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes * Let's Go to the Zoo * Barney's Pajama Party * You Can Be Anything * Barney's Beach Party * Round and Round We Go The Lion King (10th Anniversary Edition) * MPAA Rating Screen * Warning Screen * "Come See What the Roar is About" * Aladdin Preview * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Pooh's Heffalump Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Brother Bear Preview * Home on the Range Preview * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Preview * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Preview * "The Making of The Lion King and Elton John Music Video After the Movie" * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Title Card for "The Lion King: Special Edition" * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * "Circle of Life" * Scar * Simba's First Day * "The Morning Report" * Scar and Simba's Conversation * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Elephant Graveyard * Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Stampede/Mufasa's Death/Simba's Exile * Scar Takes Over Pride Rock * Meet Timon and Pumbaa * 'Put Your Past Behind You'/"Hakuna Matata" * Scar in Command * Relax in the Stars/He's Alive * Nala Chased Pumbaa/The Reunion * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" * Simba and Nala's Argument/Wisdom from Rafiki/Simba's Destiny * Simba's Return/Timon and Pumbaa's Distraction * Simba Confronts Scar/Simba Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * Simba vs. Scar/Scar's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands * End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) * The Making of The Lion King Featurette (Hosted by Robert Guillaume) * Elton John Music Video: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Preview * "Exclusive Sneak Peek" * The Lion King 1 1/2 Preview * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Speed (10th Anniversary Edition) * MPAA Rating Screen * Warning Screen * "Come See What the Roar is About" * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Hero Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Shall We Dance Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * The Alamo Preview * The Human Stain Preview * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * "This film has been modified..." * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * Main Title * Hold the Elevator * L.A.P.D. Bomb Squad Clear and Present Danger (1st Anniversary Edition) * Barney's Outdoor Fun! * Barney's Musical Day * Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration * Happy St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney * That's a Home to Me (2005) * People Helping Other People * Barney's Birthday (2005) * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Let's Go to the Beach Junior (1st Anniversary Edition) * Let's Make Music * Let's Go to the Firehouse * Dino-Mite Birthday * Celebrating Around the World * Barney's Animal ABC's * Hi! I'm Riff! * The Best of Barney * Once Upon a Dino-Tale * Top 20 Countdown * Let's Go on Vacation * Barney's Jungle Friends * Let's Play Outside * A-Counting We Will Go * Best Fairy Tales * I Can Do It! * Big World Adventure * A Very Merry Christmas * I Love My Friends * A Super-Dee-Duper Day! The Paper (10th Anniversary Edition) * Let's Go to the Library * Let's Go to the Police Station * Barney's Patriotic Celebration * Let's Go Back to School * Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure * Barney's Furry Friends * Barney's Musical Zoo * Clean Up, Clean Up! * Barney's Transportation Adventure * Let's Go to the Doctor * Let's Go to the Moon * Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney * Let's Go to the Circus * Story Time with Barney * Let's Go to the Gym * Let's Go Under the Sea * Barney's Camping Adventure * Barney Safety in the Park * This is How I Feel * Let's Go to the Movies * Let's Go to the Castle * Barney's Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals * Let's Go to the Store * Let's Go to the Museum * It's Showtime with Barney! * Barney's Musical Jukebox * Let's Go to the Restaurant * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! * Celebrate the Holidays with Barney * Barney's Sing-Along from Season 9 to Season 11 * Rock and Roll with Barney * Dinos in the Park * Let's Go to the Post Office * Sing-Along with Barney * Dance-Along with Barney * Season 11 Collection * Barney's Celebration! * Barney's Playground Fun! Legends of the Fall (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 2004 VHS of Legends of the Fall and here are the orders: * MPAA Rating Screen * Warning Screen * "Come See What the Roar is About" * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * The Village Preview * Mr. 3000 Preview * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo * Opening Titles/'Some People Hear their Own Inner Voices' * Ludlow Family History * Looking for a Good Death * 'I Have these Letters' * Susannah * The Road Home/Mother's Room * Imbel Two * At the Dinner Table * An Evening's Entertainment * Life on the Ranch * Tennis/'She Has Me Spinning' * The O'Banions and Sheriff Tynert * War Speak * Tristan and Susannah * 'Today Our Sons are Leaving Home' * Dinner with Decker's Family * 'The Horror of this Place is Indescribable' * Visiting Alfred * Looking for Samuel * The Indian Fashion * 'I Am Being Discharged from the Army'/Samuel's Funeral * Staying until Spring/'I Am in Love with You' * Tristan Returns * 'I Couldn't Save Him'/'Have a Nice Ride Today?' Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1st Anniversary Edition) The Babysitter and The Colour of Barney (U.K. Version) The Babysitter: After Babysitter Anderson visits Barney and his friends in the park, Amy and Melanie will have a babysitter to babysit all of us. The Colour of Barney: When all the colours that Barney turned green, Baby Bop turned orange and BJ turned blue. What happened when they turned back to normal? Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite and Time Flies (U.K. Version) Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite: Eva found a real dinosaur bone, Barney and his friends go on a time traveling adventure to see the real dinosaurs. Time Flies: Riff checked the time with his watch, Barney and his friends know about time. Get Well and Rhyming Time (U.K. Version) Get Well: Baby Bop isn't feeling well, Barney, BJ, Riff and the children help her to feel better. Rhyming Time: Riff can't rhyme himself, Barney and his friends have a rhyming day for talking rhyme and words to rhyme. Greetings and Discoveries Greetings: Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop have to greet other friends in the park. Discoveries: Baby Bop, BJ and Riff knows all about discoveries with Barney and his friends. News to You and Slow and Steady! News to You: Barney and his friends have a special news report in the park. Slow and Steady!: Barney, BJ and Riff have a big race day in the park for racing to the finish line. Batter Up! and Something's Missing Batter Up!: Barney and his friends have baseball practice in the field. Something's Missing: After Amy, Marcos, Ryan and Megan were being absent during a trip to a friend's, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff tells Sofia and Victor when they will be back soon in the park. Picnic and Sing Opera Picnic: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids prepare a picnic in the park. Sing Opera: After Baby Bop listens to opera songs in the radio, Barney tells her, BJ and Riff and other friends to sing opera. The Pistachio Touch and Just Desserts The Pistachio Touch: Barney touches all the pistachios when he eats them for his friends. Just Desserts: After Riff eats too many sweet treats, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids have to tell him that he develops a tummy ache. Save the Day and The Missing Treasure Chest Save the Day: BJ, Riff and Baby Bop were pretending to be Super-Dinos. Barney and the kids show them they are playing a dress-up game. The Missing Treasure Chest: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids were pretending to be pirates and sailing to a tropical island to find a mysterious treasure chest was hidden. Hide and Seek with Baby Bop and Healthy Bodies Hide and Seek with Baby Bop: Baby Bop wants to play a game called hide and seek before someone finds Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids. Healthy Bodies: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids are so full of energy to eat healthy food and get some exercise. Picture Perfect and You're a Star! Picture Perfect: It's picture day at the caboose, Barney and his friends have to gather around the picture before the camera takes it. You're a Star!: Baby Bop is good at singing in a real talent show. Barney and his friends are ready to put on a show for lots of dances and songs. We're Gonna Get Wet and Queen for a Day We're Gonna Get Wet: After BJ and Baby Bop play in the sprinkler, Barney and the kids know that they are getting wet because of the watering can, birdbath or hose. Queen for a Day: Baby Bop wants to be a queen of the royal kingdom. Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids show Baby Bop how is she a queen. Barney Can Dance! and The Feast Barney Can Dance!: Barney loves to dance to the music while his friends are playing instruments before the band concert starts. The Feast: Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop are preparing a big feast in the caboose for eating pineapple upside down cake, cookies and muffins. Catch a Sneeze and Make Room for Riff Catch a Sneeze: When BJ is allergic to dandelions, Barney, Baby Bop, Riff and the kids show him how to stop the sneeze. Make Room for Riff: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are making pretend rooms in the house for Riff. Baby Bop Gets Hurt and BJ's Broken Arm Baby Bop Gets Hurt: Baby Bop, BJ and Riff were playing tag in the park. When Baby Bop trips over a rock, falls down and gets a splinter stuck on her finger, Barney takes her to the doctor to fix her boo-boo. After going to the hospital, she and Baby Bop go to the ice cream parlor to get some ice cream. BJ's Broken Arm: BJ was climbing a tree while he falls and breaks his arm. Barney takes him to the doctor to put a cast on his arm to feel better. Baby Bop Gets Her Bandage Cast Removed and BJ Gets His Cast Removed Baby Bop Gets Her Bandage Cast Removed: ''' '''BJ Gets His Cast Removed: A Day to Remember and Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball? A Day to Remember: Barney and his friends create a very own holiday. Who's Scared of the Big Bad Ball?: While Barney's friends wanted to play with this ball during a game, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff were so scared of the big bad ball when Barney and his friends were playing. Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way! and Big Hugs Switch-a-Way, Swatch-a-Way!: Barney, BJ and Riff tell that Megan and Eva get to argue, they show them to switch places with anyone else. Big Hugs: Baby Bop knows that it's great to give a big hug with Barney and his friends. The Secret Mission and Make Something Special The Secret Mission: After Mr. Copeland gets into trouble, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and their friends pretending to be agents for a mission to help save him in the park. Make Something Special: Baby Bop, BJ and Riff are making a surprise for Barney, a whole park with the caboose. After they make the project, the dinosaurs are making a fun scrapbook with lots of photos of Barney's friends in the park. The Carnival and Hic-Hic-Hiccups The Carnival: Barney and his friends are putting a carnival in the park. Hic-Hic-Hiccups: Baby Bop can't stop the hiccups because if Barney and his friends how to show her to make the hiccups go away. Family Trip and Baby Bop Gets Lost Family Trip: Ryan is upset when he is taking his family on a trip with Barney and his friends. Baby Bop Gets Lost: When Baby Bop gets lost at the mall, Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids help her show the way back to the park. Hot! Hot! Hot! and One Hat Fits All Hot! Hot! Hot!: On a hot summer day, Barney and his friends have a barbecue at the park. One Hat Fits All: When the kids take turns wearing a hat, Barney knows that it's not what you wear. BJ's Scooter Ride and Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride BJ's Scooter Ride: BJ rides his scooter around the park during the Annual Scooter Race. Barney shows BJ and his friends to ride scooters. Baby Bop's Tricycle Ride: Baby Bop tries to ride her tricycle around the park, so Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids show her how to ride it. Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital and A Trip to London, England Baby Bop Goes to the Hospital: Baby Bop is nervous to go to the hospital, so Barney and his friends show her to take care of her. A Trip to London, England: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids are taking a trip to London, England. Riff's Funny Symphony and Meet a Visitor Riff's Funny Symphony: Riff will conduct in a funny orchestra, as Barney's friends play in a concert tonight. Meet a Visitor: Barney introduces a new friend from England, Frankie, who is visiting Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the children in the park. Sing-Along in Season 11 Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop were hosting a sing-along in the eleventh season with songs from various Season 11 episodes. Wyatt Earp (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney's Imagination Playhouse is a Barney Home Video that was released on DVD on May 7, 2017 in the United Kingdom and Australia. It also released in North America on May 9, 2017. Plot Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff on an adventure to "Imagination Playhouse". Barney and his friends explore with Rachel, David and Laura in Barney's Colorful Living Room and play with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Barney's Playroom. Come along and visit Barney's Imagination Playhouse! Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) *Nathan (Pretson Falconer) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) *Tori (Ariek Sanders) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Noah (Keeton Green) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List #Imagination Playhouse #If You Imagine #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #I Hear Music Everywhere #Alphabet Song #Books are Fun! #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Games #I Can Be Anything #When You Have a Ball #Taking Turns #If You're Happy and You Know It #Way to Count #The Clapping Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Pop Goes the Weasel #Good Manners #The Airplane Song #The Rainbow Song #Sing Your Song #Everyone is Special #Imagination Playhouse (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The production for this video took place in May 2007. *The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. *The Barney voice from "The Magic Caboose" is used. *The BJ costume from "Lost and Found" is used. *The BJ voice from "Get Happy!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "BJ the Great" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Best in Show" is used. *The Riff costume from "Listen!" is used. *The Riff voice from "Dream Big" is used. *Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Instead of taking place in the park from Season 7-present, this is the first and only video to feature Imagination Playhouse. * Although Mr. Copeland is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. * Although this video was released in 2017, © Touchstone Pictures. The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (1st Anniversary Edition) The beloved classic is back! This season, everyone's favorite furry monster stars in an all-new, updated, fun and fresh version of Elmo's World! In each five-minute episode, lessons are taught through the lens of fun and familiar pre-school relevant topics, live action films, and interactive thinking games such as matching, sorting, and counting. Little learners will accompany Elmo and his friend Smartie, an animated cell phone, as he uses his imagination to transform his bedroom into the beautiful chalk-drawn environment of Elmo's World and dives into the topic of the day. Tony Award-winning Bill Irwin returns as Mr. Noodle, and he has brought some new family members to join the fun! New characters include Mr. Noodle’s two brothers, played by the Tony and Grammy Award-winning Daveed Diggs and comedian Daniel Koren, and their dogs Schmoodle, Floodle, and Frank! Before Elmo says goodbye each day, he invites viewers to get up and dance! Elmo's World is sure to have children laughing, learning, and better yet, dancing! Queen Margot (1st Anniversary Edition) Elmo's World episodes listed in chronological order of earliest known appearance. Season 30 * Balls * Shoes * Hats * Dancing * Jackets * Food * Books * Music * Water * Transportation Season 31 * Singing * Dogs * Exercise * Babies * Bananas * Drawing * Telephones * Farms * Hair * Flowers, Plants and Trees Season 32 * Computers * Bugs * Pets * Teeth * Hands * Birthdays * Birds * Games * Bicycles * Families Season 33 * Fish * Sky * Sleep * Weather * Getting Dressed Season 34 * Mail * Ears * Firefighters * Wild Animals * Open and Close * Feet Season 35 * Bath Time * Bells * Up and Down * Dinosaurs Season 36 * School * Cats * Skin * Jumping * Cameras Season 37 * Friends * Penguins * Doctors * Building Things * Horses * Fast and Slow Season 38 * The Beach * Mouths * Violins * Noses * Helping Season 39 * Drums * Eyes Season 40 * Frogs Season 47 * Friends (2017) * Kindness * Babies (2017) * Sharing * Dress Up * Dancing (2017) * Birthdays (2017) * Bees * Songs * Morning Routines * Painting * Gardens * Instruments * Counting * Homes (Coming soon in 2017) Specials *Wild Wild West *Happy Holidays *The Street We Live On Hoop Dreams (1st Anniversary Edition) For the first time ever, all 20 third season episodes "Barney & Friends" will consecutively on PBS beginning September 11 through October 6. The all-month "Back to School with Barney Celebration" concludes with five brand new episodes broadcast before. (Check with your local public television station for exact dates and times.) "Response to the new season of 'Barney & Friends' has been phenomenal, and we're excited about this special back-to-school airing of all 20 episodes," says Sheryl Leach, creator of Barney and executive producer of PBS' top rated children's program. Transportation is the theme for the new episodes, which will feature Barney and his pals exploring different methods of travel, including trains, planes, ships and automobiles. "We had a lot of fun with the transportation theme," says Senior Producer Jim Rowley, nothing that there were a number of wonderful additions during this third season of "Barney & Friends" shows. "By adding Stella the Storyteller and the Adventure Screen, we've brought in outside stories and tales from around the world," explains Rowley. "These elements have helped expand the show's educational component. "We were also delighted to move the show to new studios," adds Rowley. "Our additional space have given us much more flexibility - we've expanded our classroom and playground sets and added production values make for a much livelier presentation. You can really see all the effort, time and resources we've dedicated to these shows reflected on the screen" "The changes we've made a specifically intended to exchanged what is already a solid show," adds Executive Producer Dennis DeShazer. "Parents and children can view the program knowing that they will get the high entertainment value and educational quality they've grown to expect from 'Barney & Friends.'" The Mask (1st Anniversary Edition) "He's on his way, he's on his way, on his way to town near you..." "Barney's Big Surprise!" the Purple One's first-ever national stage show, is now playing to sold-out audiences in the South and Southwest U.S. The "not-just-for-toddlers" theatrical extravaganza is touring for two years and will visit approximately 60 cities in the U.S. and Canada. The second leg of the tour includes dates in the Midwest and Northwest. Additional cities will be named at a later date. Audiences are in for a number of surprises when they see Barney "live and in purple!" Not only will enjoy a party with BJ and Baby Bop, they'll meet Mother Goose, Clarence the Goose and Old King Cole. Families will also be delighted with the appearance of Professor Tinkerputt, whom young fans will recognize from "Barney's Imagination Island!" True Lies (1st Anniversary Edition) Happy 22nd Anniversary to Season 3 of Barney & Friends! The season premiere was on February 27, 1995. Here's a cast and crew photo from that season. Iron Will (10th Anniversary Edition) Happy 25th Anniversary to Season 1 of Barney & Friends! The season premiere was on April 6, 1992. Here's a cast and crew photo from that season. Blank Check (10th Anniversary Edition) Happy 18th Anniversary to Season 6 of Barney & Friends! The season premiere was on November 1, 1999. Here's a cast and crew photo from that season. My Girl 2 (10th Anniversary Edition) Happy 12th Anniversary to Season 9 of Barney & Friends! The season premiere was on September 6, 2004. Here's a cast and crew photo from that season. Monkey Damage (10th Anniversary Edition) Happy 10th Anniversary to Season 11 of Barney & Friends! The season premiere was on September 17, 2007. Here's a cast photo from that season. D2: The Mighty Ducks (10th Anniversary Edition) Barney & Friends Episode Videos are home videos that contains a Barney & Friends episode or Barney & Friends episodes. Originally, this series of home videos was called the "Barney & Friends Collection". However, those videos only contained one episode from Seasons 1-3 and, normally, the title of the tape was changed. Technically Most Season 9 Videos count as episode videos since the both of the two halves would later be split into actual episodes. * Barney's Birthday (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (1992) * Barney's Best Manners (A Splash Party, Please) (1993) * Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (Let's Help Mother Goose!) (1993) * Barney Home Sweet Homes (Home Sweet Homes) (1993) * Let's Pretend with Barney (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (1994) * Barney's Alphabet Zoo (The Alphabet Zoo) (1994) * Barney's Families are Special (A Very Special Delivery!) (1995) * Making New Friends (On the Move) (1995) * Riding in Barney's Car (Are We There Yet?) (1995) * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) (1995) * Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (The Exercise Circus! and Having Tens of Fun!) (1996) * Barney's Colors & Shapes (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (1997) * Down on Barney's Farm (1998) * Barney's Good, Clean Fun! / Barney's Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Good, Clean Fun! and Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) (1998) * A to Z with Barney (What's in a Name? and Howdy, Friends!) (2001) * Barney's It's a Happy Day! (It's a Happy Day!) (2003) * It's Nice to Meet You (A New Friend) (2003) * Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (Red, Yellow and Blue!) (2003) * Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (Numbers! Numbers!) (2003) * Happy Mad Silly Sad (Everybody's Got Feelings and Caring Hearts) (2003) * Movin' and Groovin' (Let's Make Music! and Movin' Along) (2004) * Let's Pretend with Barney (Let Your Creativity Fly! and Imagine That!) (2004) * Now I Know My ABCs (A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes and Easy as ABC) (2004) * Ready, Set, Play! (Coming on Strong and Let's Play Games!) (2004) * Just Imagine (Keep on Truckin' and I'm a Builder) (2005) * Everyone is Special (All About Me and My Baby Brother) (2005) * Shake Your Dino Tail! (My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist and Play for Exercise!) (2007) * Sharing is Caring! (Sharing Is Caring! and A Picture of Friendship) (2009) * We Love Our Family (That's What a Mommy Is, Welcome, Cousin Riff and Grandpa's Visit) (2009) * Please & Thank You (The Magic Words, Tea-riffic Manners and Caring Hearts) (2010) * Egg-Cellent Adventures (Rabbits, Mother Goose and Ducks and Fish) (2010) * Furry Friends (Here Kitty, Kitty!, Best in Show and Puppy Love) (2010) * Musical Zoo (Riff's Musical Zoo, Special Skills and Rhythm) (2011) * Shapes and Colors All Around (Squares, Squares Everywhere! and A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) (2011) * 1-2-3 Learn (Shapes, Counting and Letters) (2011) * Clean Up, Clean Up! (Litterbot, All Aboard! and The Nature of Things) (2012) * Planes, Trains & Cars (On the Road Again, Airplanes, The Magic Caboose and Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) (2012) * All About Opposites (Stop! Go!, A Little Big Day and It's Hot! It's Cold!) (2012) * Most Loveable Moments (Once Upon a Fairy Tale, The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure, The * Princess and the Frog, Bonjour, Barney!: France, Little Red Rockin' Hood, Beethoven's Hear!, It's Showtime!, Counting, Days of the Week and Squares, Squares Everywhere!) (2012) * Let's Go to the Doctor (My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist, The Awful Tooth and Vets) (2012) * Let's Go to the Moon (Dream Big, The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure and The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure) (2013) * Play with Barney (Let's Play Games!, Playing Games, Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure and For the Fun of It) (2013) * Dance with Barney (Dancing, Movin' Along and Dance with Me) (2013) * Imagine with Barney (Imagine That!, Seeing, Let Your Creativity Fly! and Let's Go for a Ride!) (2013) * Most Huggable Moments (Big as Barney, Separation, What's Your Name?, Differences, Full Team Ahead, Glad to Be Me and Dino-Mite Birthday (DVD copy only)) * Perfectly Purple (A Perfectly Purple Day, Arts and Neighborhoods) (2013) * Story Time with Barney (Fairy Tales, The Emperor's Contest and The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure) (2014) * Happy Birthday, Barney! (It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Caring and The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure) (2014) * This is How I Feel (That Makes Me Mad!, Get Happy!, No, No, No! and Making Mistakes) (2014) * Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (Butterflies, Bugs, Pets and At Home in the Park) (2015) * It's Showtime with Barney! (Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure, Look What I Can Do! and Kenya) (2015) * Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico, ¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain, Venice, Anyone?: Italy, Sweeter Than Candy: Greece, The Music Box: Switzerland, The Good Egg: Kenya and A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii) (2015) * Dinos in the Park (Sharing, Colors, Hearing, Pot Full of Sunshine, Listen! and You Can Count on Me!) (2016) * Playground Fun! (Come Blow Your Horn!, This Way In! This Way Out!, A Parade of Bikes, My Family and Me and A Fountain of Fun) (2017) Thumbelina (10th Anniversary Edition) Here is the real opening to Space Racers: Adventures in Stardust Bay Academy 2017 DVD. Here are the orders: # Warning Screen # Space Racers on Sprout Promo # Space Racers DVDs Trailer # Baby Genius 2010 Trailer # Lost Treasure Hunt APT Trailer # Main Menu # Space Racers Intro # Different Title Card That's All. Robin Hood 1980 VHS Here is the 1980 VHS of Robin Hood. # Warning Screen # Magnetic Video Corporation Logo # 1975 United Artists Logo # Main Titles (Song: "Whistle Stop) # "Oo-de-Lally"/Up a Tree # Prince John and Sir Hiss # Fortune Tellers/Robbing Prince John # The Sheriff Visits Friar Tuck and Otto # Skippy's Birthday Present # Skippy Meets Maid Marian # Thought Love # Prince John and Sir Hiss' Plan # The Archery Tournament # Robin's Been Seized # The Attack # "Love"/"The Phony King of England" # "Not in Nottingham"/At Friar Tuck's Church/The Sheriff and Friar Tuck's Argument # Prince John's Idea About Friar Tuck/The Sheriff Meets Robin Hood # Jailbreak # Robin Gets All the Taxes # The Big Chase # Robin and Marian Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-de-Lally" Reprise) # "Also from Magnetic Video Corporation" # Old Yeller Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Preview © Walt Disney Productions. White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (10th Anniversary Edition) Adventures in Stardust Bay Academy is the eighth Space Racers DVD that was released to stores on May 2, 2017. It contains 7 episodes: # Different # Cadet Dodo # Loon on the Moon # Dodo in Charge # When You Wish Upon a Comet # The Little Rocket Who Cried Aliens # Total Eclipse Trivia * This marks the first Space Racers DVD produced by Cake Entertainment. * This Space Racers DVD is the longest ever produced. Opening and Closing to 3 Ninjas Kick Back 2004 VHS Here is the opening and closing to 3 Ninjas Kick Back 2004 VHS. Opening # MPAA Rating Screen # Warning Screen # "Come See What the Roar is About" # Aladdin Preview # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # Home on the Range Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Incredibles Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Around the World in 80 Days Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Teacher's Pet Preview # Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Preview # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Preview # "Join Us After the Movie" # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo Closing # End Credits # "Theatrical Trailer" # 3 Ninjas Kick Back Official Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Lion King 1 1/2 Preview # Brother Bear Preview # The Haunted Mansion Preview # Walt Disney World - Magical Gatherings # Toontown Online Commercial # Toon Disney Commercial # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo 3 Ninjas Kick Back is released on VHS and DVD to stores on May 4, 2004.